Lost and Found
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: Katie Bell has an accident on the Quidditch field during a practice. Without memory she feels very alone (Fred/Katie)
1. Default Chapter

Title:

Author: Kayla (DarkAngelGirl.)

Summary: A Quidditch injury gives Katie Bell amnesia. Through the overwhelming ordeal she is helped by Fred Weasley.

Pairing: Katie/Fred, George/Angelina

Distribution: I'd love to see it archived on a site. If you'd like to email me at- KAYKEL1207@msn.com and you can take it.

Disclaimer: All the characters, places, themes ect, belong to J.K Rowling 

  


Katie was late for Quidditch practice. 'Oliver is going to kill me' she thought bitterly. She hurried and changed into her robes, she ran to the field.

  


Before she could gasp out an apology, Oliver was all ready on her "Katie, you're very late." he scolded.

  


"Sorry, I overslept..." she said panting "I tried to hurry as fast as I could."

  


"We can't afford this type of thing..." Oliver went on "We have a match against Slytherin soon and we need to be on top of the game. This is unacceptable!"

  


"Oh come on." she said in an annoyed voice "I'm here, let's practice...."

  


In a few moments they were high in the air, in a heavy practice session. Katie had a lot of trouble concentrating lately. There was just so much going on with the OWL's coming up, turning in all her homework on time, Quidditch Practice, and one other annoyingly ridiculous thing. She was in love with Fred Weasley, the Gryffindor team's beater. She had been since nearly the time they met... now that she was old enough to have a real boyfriend it was so much worse. Fred and his twin George, they were the worst pranksters Hogwarts had ever known and neither spent a lot of time on being serious. She couldn't tell Fred how she felt because he'd probably just laugh it off, dismiss it as a joke.

  


She soared past Fred just then with the Quaffle. She put a score past Oliver, who looked at her approvingly, at least he wasn't mad anymore. "Great shot Katie!" Fred yelled.

  


She smiled and couldn't reply. Sometimes she got that way when he got near.

  


Now Alicia Spinnet had the Quaffle and was helping Oliver practice blocking the goals. Katie absentmindedly flew in circles around the field.

  


"Katie!" she heard Fred call her name and she turned around but it was too late. The Bludger hit the side of her head. She yelled out and tried as hard as she could to hold on to her broom. Before she realized it, she was falling to the ground.

  


Fred saw Katie fall. He pulled into a very sharp dive and yelled out. He caught her just before she wouldn't have hit the ground hard. She was unconscious in his arms.

  


The rest of the team sped down at top speed. "Oh my gosh..." Angelina whispered seeing the mark it made on her head.

  


"Fred, that was so amazing..." Oliver said stunned "If you hadn't caught her..."

  


"We have to get her to the hospital wing," the seeker, Harry Potter added.

  


He was right, she was very badly injured and she did need to go to Madam Pomfrey badly. With the team's help, Fred carried her to the infirmary. "My, my..." the nurse said disapprovingly "Another incident with your team? Quidditch ...."

  


"Madam Pomfrey!" Angelina stated " It was just an accident. Katie turned and she got hit ... hard."

  


"But it would have been so much worse if Fred hadn't caught her..." Alicia added softly, a little shaken.

  


Madam Pomfrey looked at Fred oddly "Good to hear, Mr. Weasley."

  


He nodded. He looked at Katie "Is there anything you want us to do?"

  


"No," she replied "Just go on... you can come up tomorrow to check on her."

  


Fred nodded but couldn't deny that he felt bad. He was the beater and it was his job to protect the other players from the bludgers. He failed and let Katie get hurt....

  


George instantly knew what was going on with Fred. As they walked up to the common room he said "C'mon you're being stupid. It's not your fault she got hurt. You heard Madame Pomfrey, she's gonna be fine. Anyway, I got this really good idea for a prank we could pull on Percy..."

  


"I'm not in the mood." Fred said softly and turned the corner up to the dormitory. He left without saying another word.

  


~*~*~*~*~ 

  


The next day before anyone was awake Fred was all ready getting dressed. "Oh come on..." George groaned still half asleep "I've never seen you so upset about a Quidditch accident Fred. She's fine..."

  


"I didn't ask you to wake up." he shot back and started to leave.

  


"Hang on. I'll get dressed.... wait up for me. I want to see you realize that she is fine,and doesn't blame you!"

  


They both went to the infirmary. "You boys are here all ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked softly.

  


"Yes,"Fred said quickly.

  


"Well... the girl is still unconscious. It happens that way sometimes, but you can go in if you'd like for just five minutes. Anything funny and I'll personally..."

  


"Calm down! We know," George said and followed Fred to Katie.

  


Fred looked at her. She was lying very still and the only sound was her soft breathing _Sorry for this_ he thought _I'm really sorry for this._

  


George paced a little uncomfortably around the room. The way his brother was staring at Katie, you'd think she was dead. What has gotten into the famous prankster Fred Weasley? "Come on Fred, we best get going."

  


"All right..." Fred said still staring "I guess you are sorta right. It's not getting any better."

  


Then Katie looked up at him, her eyes flicking open. He was stunned, she was waking up.

  


"Katie..." he whispered "Hey, you're all right."

  


"Huh.... who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked looking around the room. "Where is here?"

  


"Katie, what do you mean?" George asked looking at her oddly.

  


She breathed in deeply. She knew she was about to panic, she didn't know where she was... or who these boys looking at her were. She didn't even recognize the sound of her name. "Katie?" she asked "Oh God, I don't remember my name!" She searched her mind frantically. What did she do yesterday? Where was she currently? She couldn't find any memories of anything... her life wasn't there at all.

  


The boy who'd been staring at her whispered a question. "Katie, are you saying you don't remember?"

  


"There's nothing there..." she cried "Nothing... it's empty."

  


Katie looked like she was trying to calm herself but she was on the verge of a panic attack. "Oh god, no.... what's wrong with me?"

  


"It's all right." Fred stated firmly trying to take control.

  


"You know who you are!" she yelled softly "Easy for you to say..." She was breathing very hard.

  


Fred was assuring and approached her. "Katie," he said putting an arm around her "You had an accident playing Quidditch, you were hit in the head. It obviously gave you amnesia... you'll be all right. George, get Madame Pomfrey."

  


She was about to ask him what Quidditch was but she stopped herself as an old nurse entered and looked into her eyes. "Total amnesia you say?"

  


"Yes," Fred whispered "She can't remember anything at all."

  


_Hello,_ Katie thought _I'm still in this room._ She listened to them talk for a moment and then the nurse looked at her and smiled "Miss Bell, amnesia is not uncommon in such injuries. It may last a few days to a week and there's not much I can do for you. I advise you stay here for the night and then try to resume activity. A student, I think you Mr. Weasley, should help you around and try to help you recall things."

  


"All right..." she said softly almost in tears. 

  


One of the two boys leaned in and hugged her "Don't worry," he said "I'll be there for you... I'm real sorry this happened."

  


George watched the way Fred hugged Katie. So that was where the personality change had come from... Fred showed it now very clearly. He might not realize it yet, but he had to be in love with Katie, it was the only explanation. "Come on," he said.

  


~*~*~*~

  


The next day Fred met Katie in the infirmary and took her to the common room. She followed him, her eyes wandering around to everything. "So this is school?" she asked.

  


"Yes," he replied "Hogwarts, you know our school is one of the best schools of wizardry?"

  


"Wizardry?" she asked "You mean like magic?"

  
"You don't know.... I'm sorry, I forgot. I should've told you sooner."

  


"That's OK," she smiled "And a good sign, it doesn't sound so strange as it should... maybe I'm learning."

  


"You're so smart Katie, you'll remember in no time."

  


"It doesn't feel like it..." she groaned softly. She had been trying to recall the last day before she'd woken up in that infirmary and she'd given herself a headache. She'd tried to place this castle she walked in but no corner seemed familiar. 

  


"Are you all right?" he asked as she cried a little.

  


"Yes," she whispered "It just is so scary. You act like I'm so known but I don't even know you..."

  


"You will," he said reaching out to her shaking form.

  


The fat lady asked for the password and Katie jumped. "It's all right," he smiled "Just little surprises everywhere. Ready to meet some friends?"

  


He gave the password and the portrait swung open. There were people everywhere. It was very overwhelming... some of them looked up at her. A boy and two girls ran up to them. "George told us," the boy said softly "How are you doing Katie?"

  


"I'd be better if I remembered who you were." she looked at his face intently for any sign of familiarity "Are you a friend?"

  


"Yes, I suppose..." he muttered awkwardly.

  


"This is Oliver, Alicia and Angelina." Fred said smiling "We're all good friends, we are a bigger part of the Quidditch team... I'll explain that later..."

  


"Oh," she whispered shyly. She hated having to trust what they said without knowing for sure, what if they weren't what they said they were? She walked away slowly and sat down. When they looked at her she said "I just don't know you all... I'm sorry."

  


"Don't be Katie." the taller girl Angelina said "We aren't offended or anything."

  


"Yeah," Fred agreed with her "We understand how you feel Katie. It's hard to trust us.... but you're gonna be all right. He sat down next to her "You want to rest, until our first class..."

  


"I need some time to talk, Fred would you please talk to me about out school... I just need to remember faster!"

  


"OK," he whispered "I'll see you guys later." His friends left and he looked at her "What do you wanna know?"

  


"Well. This can't be the whole school can it?"

  


"No, there are four different houses here. This is just the Gryffindors."

  


"What's the difference?" she asked softly even though it was obvious she was having trouble paying attention.

  


"Well they sorted us based on what... uh... how we are. Gryffindors like us are supposed to be brave."

  


"I'm not brave." she laughed "I wonder why the heck I'm in here... I'm scared."

  


"No," Fred replied "You're so brave Katie... you don't remember but you are one bold girl on a broomstick. When Marcus flint hurt Alicia before a Quidditch match you almost killed him. How bout now? It takes a lot of courage not to go insane."

  
"I think I remember liking you." she said "Because you are very, very sweet..."

  


"Trust me Katie. I get on everyone's nerves."

  


"Tell me about the other ones!" she urged.

  


"Well, Ravenclaw has nice enough people but they hardly ever break rules. I think they're kind of nerdy, but that's just my opinion. A lot of Gryffindors have Ravenclaw friends. Hufflepuffs are suppose to be loyal... sometimes a little too loyal, they don't talk to the other house much. Slytherin .... why do we have Slytherin? I'll never know the answer. Ambitious bunch, but very evil. I don't think anyone really likes Slytherin at all. I know for a fact that I'd rather not deal with that lot."

  


"Wow," she said "So much to learn."

  


A bell rang. "Hey," Fred said "You can try you're first class now. It's time for divination... warning, do not take anything that teacher does or says seriously. She's a fraud. You and me kept the subject that most Gryffindor's drop after a year because we like to mess around with her weirdo predictions."

  


"All right." she smiled "I can do this... I know I can!"

  


  


A/N: I hope you like this fic. I'm in a RPG playing Fred and dating Katie so the pairing became intriguing to write. Thanks to that RPG for inspiring me into a Fred/Katie shipper. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Discovery

Chapter two: Divination and a memory

Summary: Katie is feeling terrible. Fred is falling for Katie more and more during a divination class.

Thanks to: Shadun (Maybe we have another Fred/Katie fan? Thanks thanks thank for reviewing. It's like nobody shares my idea :( so thanks. And they are in 5th year, I will make a point of that.) Fred and Katie is the best pairing!!!!!

A/N: The song is "I'm with you." by Avril Lavigne. Obviously the song is not mine either.

  


The long passage up to Professor Tralawny's classroom seemed longer than usual. Fred kept looking behind him to see if Katie was all right.

  


"I'm fine," she said trying to make him stop "I'm still me, even if I don't know who that is. The way you look at me, it's like I am going to explode or something."

  


"Sorry," he smiled "I just was worried, won't happen again."

  


They entered the classroom. Professor Tralawny looked at them in delight "Welcome to another class dears," she looked at Katie with a special gleam in her eye. Suddenly Fred moved to warn Katie, Tralawny must have been told about the accident and she loved misery in every form.

  


"I forgot to tell..." he started but it was too late. Professor Tralawny cut him off.

  


"I see of a recent misfortune in your life," she pointed at Katie. Fred shook his head at her and she nodded. She was still smart enough to see through that fraud. They took a seat...

  


"Now class," Professor Tralawny stated smiling grimly "Today we must do some simple analyzing of a person's date of birth, it is only a review from last years classes... it will be simple to the truly strong. Of course, Miss Bell, you are excused if you must be, but perhaps you still posses the inner eye without a memory. Get into pairs."

  


"Sometimes I wonder," Fred started once they were paired "why I continue this..." Katie was pondering over a planet chart and a lot of dates.

  


"Don't bother Katie," he said "If we can't figure it out we'll just make it up."

  


"Let me help you dear," Professor Tralawny came racing across the room. She pointed to the chart of dates "I will show you how to predict the next month for Weasley ... you obviously don't know how. When is your birthday Weasley?"

  


"April 15th ," Fred was unimpressed by the huge chart.

  


She spent the next ten minutes of class showing Katie how to predict his future. "Uh... professor?" Katie asked "This is wrong, what does it mean."

  


"Well," said the Professor acting as if she knew "This symbol here means love and this means an involuntary change."

  


Both looked at her in disbelief and she turned to Fred. "You," then she pointed to Katie "You love her, and she is in an altered state... the Inner Eye would not lie to me."

  


"Stupid..." he muttered as a few students laughed. Yet, he could not keep his eyes off of her. Was he falling in love with Katie? The very thought seemed silly to him for a moment. Katie Bell had been one of his closest friends since he was six years old! 

  


They headed back down the tower after class was over. "That was... er... strange," Katie whispered "After I remember anything new, I want to quit that class... but I want to wait because maybe I will remember from it."

  


I'll quit too," Fred said "I am getting to really dislike that insane old..."

  


"Yes," she quieted him "It was weird in there. I still feel so out of place."

  


"It takes time Katie," he tried to comfort her "Want to go for a walk down to the grounds? I think George and Angelina might be down there. We still have about an hour until Transfiguration."

  


_// I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound //_

  


Angelina and George were out on the grounds. They approached immediately once seeing Fred and Katie. "Hey," Angelina said smiling "Nice to see you guys again, how was Divination."

  


"Disturbing," Katie answered "I hope the other classes are different. I didn't remember any of it and I still disliked it."

  


Angelina could sense that Katie was distressed " Katie," she said "It takes time, but you'll be all right soon."

  


"I know," Katie fought back tears building up in the corners of her eyes "I know."

  


"We're all here to help you. We are all friends."

  


"Thank you, it's just discouraging not to know," Katie tried to act all right. Yet, it didn't change the fact that she didn't know these people. An irrational fear inside of her kept saying that no one here really knew her, it was all a lie. Then again, she knew it was irrational because Fred was so loving and Angelina, so kind.

  


"Want us to help?" Fred's twin brother asked "We could tell you a lot."

  


"All right," Katie said with false confidence "I'd love that."

  


"On the train," Fred whispered a memory on his mind "Before first year, you were in tears because you were so scared."

  


"I remember that," George said laughing softly "You stayed in our compartment the whole time."

  


"Great, I was some big cry baby." she muttered aloud.

  


"No, I was scared too," Angelina admitted "I hated it, but my older brother still was at Hogwarts then and he helped me out."

  


"Do I have family?" Katie asked suddenly "Do any of you know?"

  
"You live with you're father," Angelina said "You two always seemed very close to me. His name is Alan"

  


Katie concentrated hard on her father but the image came up blank. She couldn't remember a face, a voice or anything. "OK?" she asked softly urging them to tell her more.

  


Her three friends stared at each other. "Well..." George said "Your mother she..." 

  


"Yes... when... during." Angelina tried to continue.

  


"You're mother died when you were ten years old," Fred said softly, letting the truth out "I hate to have to tell you that... but their was just an accident at the office she worked at."

  


"That's all right Fred," she responded but she felt terrible. She wanted to cry "It doesn't hurt me now cause I don't remember. I wish I remembered her though. I'm going to go all right?"

  


"I will walk you to the dormitory," Angelina offered then she lowered her voice to Fred. Katie couldn't hear them. "Fred, McGonagall will understand if she doesn't show up in Transfiguration today. Can you tell her?"

  


"Sure," Fred replied with a smile at Katie. He felt terrible to see Katie so helpless. He wanted to go up and hug her. Was he really the same person who's joke gone wrong nearly made her go bald when they were in 2nd year? Did he feel differently for her this year?

  


// _Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_trying to figure out this life//_

  


Katie recovered a little, but the news had been alarming. She couldn't remember anything and she felt so lost. Angelina constantly offered help. As they walked to the Quidditch field that Sunday, so Katie could watch a practice, Katie finally took up the offer.

  


"Angelina?" she asked "Can I ask you something?"

  
"Sure Katie, anything." Angelina smiled warily, like she was worried about what Katie was going to ask and if she could answer it.

  


"Did I... was I in love with Fred? I don't know why, but I get the feeling I was."

  


Angelina was surprised, but relieved. Of course Katie had loved Fred. Just about since 2nd year. "Wow. Katie, you were.... you used to cry when Fred dated other girls and talked all the time about liking him." She giggled a little and added "Then you'd say you didn't like him."

  


"I knew it!" she yelled. The feeling had been bothering her for a while now. "I can't remember why but with him, it's like the security of knowing. I feel like a person. Not just a heart with no memory."

  


"Tell him," Angelina urged "You were always too scared to say it, and now is a good time."

  


"I can't. I don't even remember anything about our past together!"

  


"Try him, he's crazy about you Katie!" she insisted "I can tell just from the way he looks at you. Like he isn't kidding anymore... and let me tell you that is a rarity."

  


"No, I can't tell him how I feel. I'm a shell without anything inside. He wouldn't understand."

  


"He's Fred Weasley," Angelina laughed "He'll understand you Katie. He understood you when you didn't talk to him for six months."

  


"And when was that?" she asked annoyed.

  


"Sorry Katie, that was when he pulled a joke on you, but it went wrong. You almost went bald, if it weren't for Madam Pomfrey."

  


Katie laughed "Can't believe I was mad at him. That sounds funny!"

  


They got down to the practice field. Katie watched the rest of them fly around. She did this too... she was a member of this team.

  


Ten minutes into the practice she saw Fred swing a club at a black ball sending it flying. In an instant, a small memory popped into her head.

  


"_Katie!" Fred yelled her name but it was too late. The bludger made contact to her head, hard. She fell until she was caught in someone's arms._

  


Katie saw a vivid picture in her head. She had been thinking about loving Fred, and how he'd probably laugh it off as a joke. Then she had been hit by the bludger. Fred had caught her before she could slam on the ground.

  


"Bludger?" she asked herself. What good was one memory, if no more came to her.

  


A while later they flew down. "I remember something." she stated to Fred who was talking loudly to George.

  


"Really?" he asked "What is it Katie?"

  


"I remember a Bludger ...." she whispered "And falling, and then you caught me. I remember thoughts I had before I fell."

  


"That's so..." there where no words for his feelings. He was so happy for Katie, seeing her cry and feel weak was hard on him. She'd always been his friend, a;ways a little shy, but funny. He missed her and wanted to help her. "It''s so good to see you feeling better.

  


// _Won't you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I'm with you.//_

  


  


Katie looked at Fred and smiled. He acted like he really loved her and it felt so good. Suddenly she wondered about what the Divination teacher said, could Fred really love her the way she was loving him?

  


"I hope you are ready for Potions tomorrow Katie," Fred put his arm around her in a friendly manner, but it made her body go cold and she shivered. He continued "Remember, Snape's a stupid git, don't be intimidated."

  
"I won't..." she managed feeling dizzy.

  
A/N: Next chapter will be important but I wanna get this out. Hope you enjoy. And **please review. **

  


  



	3. Worse Potions Class

**Title: Lost and Found**

**Author: Kayla**

**Author's email: KAYKEL1207@msn.com**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Everything is property of J.K Rowling, the woman who thinks Fred is happier with Angelina. Well, Katie Bell and I will fix that won't we?**

**Chapter: 3**

**A/N: Overly cruel Snape included in this chapter, along with a brave funny and in love Fred, and braver Katie. I usually dislike fic with Snape like this, but look I did it myslef.. Oops...  
~*~*~*~***

  


"**Class," Professor Snape began "Today we will review the potion used to clean the mind of all memories."**

  


**The class got out their potion supplies. "You," Professor Snape said to Angelina "Why use the Potion over a simple memory charm?"**

  


**Angelina breathed in and said calmly "The potion is used to get rid of every memory... unlike memory charms which can be fixed and are only used to modify certain memories."**

  


"**Fine," he said, too obviously angry that she got it right. He turned to a Slytherin. "How can the effects be changed?"**

  


"**Uh..." the boy started "The potion has an antidote but it doesn't repair the whole memory."**

  


"**Yes, five points for Slytherin."**

  


**Fred looked over at Angelina who gave him a look that said "_There goes Snape again"_**

  


**Katie just sat in the middle of her friends watching interested. She was all right with the class until Snape approached her. "Miss," he said menacingly "What is the most essential ingredient to the antidote?"**

  


**She just stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Fred saved her. "Professor," he said "We thought Madam Pomfrey or McGonagall told you. A few nights ago, Katie lost her memory in a Quidditch accident."**

  


"**Yes, I have been told," Snape said coldly, surprising all of them. "The foolishness of Gryffindors does not excuse surprise exams... so are you going to answer?"**

  


**Katie felt as stunned as Fred looked. She sat there staring at the Professor, not knowing what to say. Finally, she whispered, "Sir, I don't know anything about this lesson. Or anything else."**

  


"**We will give you an easier one," he replied with a deadly calm voice. "What is the key ingredient to the potion itself?"**

  


**She looked at Angelina who didn't know what to say. Didn't she just tell him that she didn't know anything? Why was he embarrassing her? The Slytherin students were beginning to snicker at her situation. She felt like she was going to cry, but she remained strong. Holding in the tears prevented her from speaking. Her friends looked to her, not quite knowing how to help.**

  


"**She doesn't know it!" Fred yelled suddenly surprising everyone in the room. "Professor, she doesn't even remember her family. You cannot make her answer things like this now."**

  


"**I can and I will Weasley. This is my class, you will sit or It will be twenty points off Gryffindor."**

  


"**I don't know any of the answers Professor," Katie whispered "I don't."**

  


"**Very well," he said coldly " Ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down girl, you grade for today's lesson is a failing mark."**

  


"**No," Fred yelled keeping Katie from sitting. "She's one of the top students in this class. You can't just fail her."**

  


"**Yes," Angelina stood and put an arm around Katie "This would be the most unfair thing I've ever seen. Cruel, Terrible... Unthinkable! She was injured and you are a teacher."**

  


"**Gryffindors, I advise you to sit down."**

  


**Fred walked up to Snape leaving Katie with Angelina "You are violating the rights of a student. Katie can't help what happened to her. If there's anyone to blame for the accident... it's me. I should have seen the bludger."**

  


**Katie didn't dare do anything. She just watched as Professor Snape looked at Fred cruelly and said "Mr. Weasley, I will not hear this. Especially from one of the worse students I've had in my lifetime. Your stupidity in Quidditch does not surprise me much."**

  


**Finally it got too much for Katie. She moved to Fred and pulled him back "It's no good, let it go Fred. It... it doesn't matter."**

  


"**It does matter!" Fred yelled "Do you think students should let their Professor do these type of things?"**

  


"**No," she admitted "but I don't... oh, he's right!"**

  


**Katie's sudden outburst surprised all her friends. Ever since she'd lost her memory, Katie had grown quiet and very shy. It was a shock to see her like this.**

  


"**He's right," she repeated " I am hurt, as a teacher you have to understand that. It is your job to excuse such matters."**

  


"**Sit down!" he demanded, but Katie, Fred, Angelina and George all stood against him.**

  


"**Give her credit for today or I'll..." Fred was fuming.**

  


"**Or you'll what Mr. Weasley? Not one of you is getting credit for today and that's that. All over some stupid girl."**

  


**_Stupid girl?_ Fred was really angry. Did Snape realize who he was talking to? He didn't dare speak at that moment.**

  


"**We'll go to Professor McGonagall," Angelina said "and Professor Dumbledore. They understand fair treatment."**

  


"**You think they will listen to you pesky Gryffindors? Sit now Miss, or I will take ten points from Gryffindor off of each of you."**

  


**The other Gryffindors watching glared slightly.**

  


**Fred moved to Katie "She's been a friend to all of us, and we're not going to sit and watch her be ridiculed by a teacher."**

  


**Snape was now breathing heavily "Mr. Weasley, it is apparent that you are the leader of this... this movement."**

  


"**No he isn't..." Katie yelled "I am, it's me that you are threatening. Teasing me. Not them, me."**

  


**Katie caught Fred's eye. She silently let him know that she wasn't totally defenseless. **

  


"**That's it!" Snape yelled "That is ten points more from Gryffindor for each Weasley, Johansen and Bell." **

  


**Snape looked at Fred who glared back wrathfully. "And for you Mr.Weasley ..." he taunted "I want you in detention for the next week!"**

  


**Katie looked on shocked "Professor, if anyone... please it should be me. This is me we're discussing."**

  


"**Silence!" he yelled "This class is dismissed, every Gryffindor failed the test we had today. The Slytherins may make up the exam."**

  


**The four friends walked out in shock. "Wow," Angelina finally said breaking up the silence, "Just when you thought Professor Snape could not get any worse..."**

  


"**Forty points from Gryffindor ..." George added "I think we've broken our record guys..."**

  


"**Fifty," Katie said softly "Yeah, I think it's a world record."**

  


"**What an idiot!" Fred yelled making Angelina jump. "What possesed Dumbledore to make him a teacher?"**

  


"**I have no clue," George answered.**

  


"**The points don't really matter..." Katie added.**

  


"**Yeah," Angelina said seeing where Katie was going "Or the grades. What matters is, he gave Fred a detention and not the rest of us."**

  


"**No big deal," Fred said recognizing the girls' sympathy "I've gotten detention so many times that it's no problem."**

  


"**Still," Katie said gratefully "You stuck up for me, and I appreciate what you did. Why did you go blaming yourself for what happened? It's not your fault. From what I remembered, you saved my life."**

  


"**Still," he said "It is my job to see that the bludgers don't hurt any of the players on our team."**

  


"**I'm a Beater too," George said slightly annoyed, "I am as much to blame as you, if not more. I was closer."**

  


**Fred opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He shut up and smiled at Katie "Are you all right? I know he shook you up a bit."**

**  
"I am fine," she lied "Fred, can I talk to the school headmaster or something? Or the head of our House? I've gotta do something."**

  


"**Don't worry..." he urged.**

  


**George looked at Angelina who had poked him softly. "Let's go..." she whispered.**

  


"**I'm really fine," Katie said laughing, but letting him comfort her at the same time.**

  


"**I am so sorry..." Fred said his arm absentmindedly going around her "What you must think about the classes here."**

**  
She moved up against him, "They're interesting."**

  


"**Why don't we get Professor Snape back?" Katie suddenly suggested getting a great idea. "Your brother was telling me before class that you did some really good practical jokes. Angelina even told me that you played one on me that made me stop talking to you for a month... and that must have been terrible."**

  


"**That might be nice," Fred said turning to face her, "Ultimate revenge on Snape. I like it."**

  


"**I'm going to get you out of those detentions too," she muttered realizing that they were staring at each other too intently. **

  


"**It won't work," he said "but you could help me play the worse prank anyone's ever seen on Snape. I got an idea."**

**  
"What are you looking at?" she asked softly.**

  


"**You," he admitted blushing "I... guess I never realized, not until today with you standing up to Professor Snape. Gosh, Katie, I never realized how beautiful you were."**

  


**She was shocked out of her mind. "You mean it?"**

  


"**Of course I do."**

  


"**Really, well .. uh Angelina sort of told me .. she told me how I used to feel about you."**

  


**It was Fred's turn to say " You mean-"**

  


"**Yeah," she said "Did you also-"**

  


"**Not until a while ago," he admitted "but I do now."**

  


"**Let's give that evil Professor a punishment he never forgets," she urged smiling. By the look on Fred's face, she knew he was going to kiss her. It didn't even come as a shock when their lips met. Several Ravenclaw first years passed and laughed about the "kissing older students," but neither cared. This was too perfect, like some kind of fairy tale. As Katie kissed the one person she knew she loved, she had a vague memory of her first stay with the Weasleys, at the age of ten, after her mother died.**

  


"**_I'm so sorry Katie," Fred's kind mother had said "I told your father that you can stay as long as you like."_**

  


"**_Thanks," Katie had replied sniffling, remembering that her mother died only a week ago._ She had stayed with the Weasley family for two weeks. Fred and George, though not very sympathetic, they had cheered her up a lot.**

  


**Then a more recent memory came around into her mind: "_Fred!?!" Angelina asked excitedly "Katie, you and Fred! Oh my gosh, that's different. Anyway isn't Melanie Smith from Hufflepuff his girlfriend?"_**

  


"**_Yes!" Katie had yelled running away._**

  


"**Wow," Katie said as she pulled away "That was effective. I'll see you soon. Maybe... uh .. if you kiss me again sometime, I'll remember everything."**

  


"**You remembered things?"**

**  
"I remembered quite enough just then. I may need your assistance again soon. I have to go now though." She blushed slightly at her own boldness and began to walk away.**

  


"**See you," he said having much trouble letting go of her hand **

  


"**Love you," she replied leaving "I'm going upstairs to the dormitory. Our next class is History of Magic right? I'll have Angelina take me. Bye."**

  


"**Bye..." he said smiling, then to himself he added "That girl is something else." Then a thought more important than punishing Professor Snape came to mind. The potion they were going over in class... it took away all memories. There was an antidote, an antidote that brought some memories back to normal. If it countered the effects of a memory loss potion, could it also counter the effects of gradual amnesia? It was a good idea to try... Fred had to do the one thing he despised, if he was going to look for some clues. He had to go to the dreaded library and look up ingredients.**

  


**Thanks to reviewers:**

**(no name)- Thanks for reviewing. I love Oliver, but Katie and Fred are a couple in my mind.**

**Ferggirl99- Yes, the serious side of Fred is emphasized here, but trust me very funny Fred is back to get revenge next chapter.**

**Cherycoke- Hey! I finally got this chapter up, hope you liked.**

**Courtney- Gee, thanks. I am very flattered. Everyone does George/Katie and I don't really like George. A ten! Wow, here that Katie, you do get Fred.**

  


**  
A/N: Please review. I really appreciate good feedback. My crazy muse that makes me write Fred/Katie came back! Yes. **

  


  


  


  


  



	4. Sweet Surprises

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Kayla

A/N: A more in character Fred Weasley coming up!

  


~*~*~*~

  


"Fred Weasley ... planning revenge?" Angelina asked smiling to herself, "This is gonna be good..."

  


"Oh yeah," George agreed, "I think my brother is becoming himself again. This is going to be big!"

  


"I hope so," Angelina confessed, "Fred hasn't been himself, because of Katie of course."

  


"Don't worry bout them anymore..." George said, "They kissed last night, Katie told me."

  


"She told you? George, that's great!"

  


"They are a perfect couple," he admitted, "The only thing is, Katie is making him so serious."

  


"About time..." Angelina joked, but seeing George's look she added "No, he'll always be who he is."

  


"Yeah, I think so too."

  


~*~*~*~*

  


"What are you up to?" Katie asked seeing Fred sitting in the back of the Common Room.

  


"Nothing," he said putting away his notes, "It's just some homework."

  


"Oh," she said looking at him oddly, "So anything else up?"

  


"Not really," he said looking up, "So, how have you been? Remember anything else?"

  


"Not much," she admitted, "I think the things I got yesterday night were enough of a shock to me."

  


"Shock to me too," he said without thinking. She laughed at him embarrassedly. 

  


"So," she said, "Got any idea about your revenge plot?"

  


"Sort of," he said thinking, "I might have an idea."

  


"Gonna tell me?" she asked.

  


"Now why would I do that?" he asked, "You'll find out with everyone else..."

  


"Aw come on!" she said, "Aren't I special? Don;t I get to know first."

  


"Just tell Angelina to meet us in the common room after hours, then we'll be ready."

  


"But you won't tell me now?"

  


"Not a chance..."

  


"I'm leaving then," she said softly.

  


"Fine," he joked, "See you later then?"

  


"Sure," Katie replied, "I gotta be somewhere anyway."

  


~*~*~*

  
Katie did have some place to be. She wanted to report the injustice that Professor Snape did to her. She, unlike her friends, couldn't just accept that type of power abuse. She had all ready gotten an appointment with the Gryffindor Head of House.

  


"Come in," said Professor McGonagall. She was thinking about this appointment. A Gryffindor student coming in to complain about Professor Snape? How many times did this happen in one year? What was his problem with the students this time.

  


Katie entered timidly. "My my..." Professor McGonagall said, "Aren't you the girl who had the..."

  


"Accident?" Katie asked sitting down, "Yes that's me."

  


"Well, what happened?"

  


"It was in Potions the other day, well... you know what happened to me, well Professor Snape didn't even care to take that into consideration. He asked me a question and I tried to explain why I couldn't answer. He said it was my fault, and he insulted me in front of everyone. Angelina, and George... and Fred all stood up for me, Fred especially..."

  


"What did he do?" McGonagall asked alarmed.

  


"Took sixty points from Gryffindor and gave Fred Weasley detention, just for being so comforting and wonderful, he protected me, so Snape gave him a week of detention."

  


"So that's why my house has been behind in points," she muttered so low that Katie did not hear, but then she raised her voice.

  


"Miss Bell... it seems you have some extraordinary friends."

  


"I do," Katie said smiling, "I really do."

  


"Don't worry about Mister Weasley and those detentions. As Deputy Headmistress, I can revoke detentions from any Professor. As for the points... hmm... I cannot do anything. Yet, you can. Tell me more about Mister Weasley's help since your accident."

  


~*~*~*~

  


"Come on," Angelina whispered, "Fred, what is the plan..."

  


"Can I say something first?" Katie asked.

  


"I thought you were dying to know Katie," George said, "I know I am... this is the first plan Fred hasn't included me in."

  


"I have to say it first," Katie insisted, "Fred, you don't have detention this week. I did arrange that at least, as my thanks."

  
"Wow," he said, "What a surprise! Well Katie... I sort of have a surprise for you that ties in with our revenge. I have been developing a potion myself, one that's gonna get your memory back I'm sure."

  


They all were excited at Fred's announcement. "How Fred?" Angelina asked.

  


"It's all with Snape's help," Fred said mischeviously, "He taught me about the memory loss potion and it's **powerful antidote**. I just modified the antidote a bit. It's almost done."

  


Katie threw her arms around Fred. "You are so smart..." she said softly.

  


"Once ya got all your memories back, you'll take that comment back Katie."

  


"No I won't..." she insisted.

  


"OK the big revenge plot now?" George asked impatiently.

  


"Well," Fred admitted, "I got the idea from Katie actually. She reminded me of my messed up joke that made her lose her hair. What if we made that effect could be made a little less temporary."

  


"I can do that!" George yelled smiling.

  


"Oh my... that's terrible Fred," Angelina cracked up laughing.

  


"He deserves it," Fred said slyly.

  


So it was arranged, that night in the common room, that Snape was going to go bald sooner than he thought.

  


~*~*~ 

  


"Perfect spell," Katie said, "but to get it put on Snape?"

  


"Yes my lovely assistant," Fred said, "It is very difficult and does involve sneaking in on Snape when he's asleep."

  


"Ah.. Fred? You sure?"

  


"I've done something like it before... er ... once. To the Slytherin Quidditch team."

  


"Oh, I'll help you," she said nervously. Truth was, she felt a little bad breaking rules when Professor McGonagall was planning something for Fred. Ever since she told McGonagall about all the wonderful help Fred gave her, she and McGonagall have been planning a speech to talk about what he did at the upcoming ball no one knew about yet. Fred was also going to be awarded sixty points for Gryffindor. That was one thing Katie had been keeping secret.

  


"Tonight," Fred said, "At Two in the morning Okay?"

  


"Okay..." she giggled slightly nervous.

  


~*~*~*~

  


It was time for the plan to meet. Angelina laughed nervously and George had to quiet her.

  


They walked slowly to the office of Professor Snape. "You know where he sleeps?" Katie asked.

  


"Yeah," Fred laughed, "I had a detention in my 3rd year cleaning out the old potion bottles. I "wandered" into his room on accident. Down a trap door below the dungeon."

  


"Ah," George said, "That's why Snape accused me of putting dungbombs in his private quarters two years ago."

  


"Oops..."Fred said grinning.

  


Snape lived in a very dark room. Katie squinted, but she still could not see anything at all. 

  


"We better not all go in there," Fred said, "George, can you do a silencing charm, like we learned with Flitwick?"

  


"Why can't you, Fred?" George asked quietly.

  


"Do I look like I paid attention in class?" he said, "I may get things, but you pay more attention than I do."

  


"Fine," he said, "Angelina ... help me?"

  


"Ok," she said happily. Before George could say another word, she took her wand out of her robes and said the charm.   
  


"Wow," Katie said, "At least we know you pay attention Angelina."

  


"Katie, Fred," Angelina said smiling, "You take this, go on now. George and I will watch out for anyone who'd come along."

  


"Okay," Katie said and followed Fred into the dark room. He pointed his wand up in the air and said "Florgebu." It sounded more like some kind of joke word than a spell. Yet, it was effective. Even in the dark Katie could see it happening. They laughed silently looking at Snape sleeping, and wondered how he'd react when he woke up.

  


"What kinda spell was that?" Katie asked

  


"I was twelve," Fred defended, "Had no clue that it would do something... should be famous. Word sounded funny to me."

  


"Florgebu to you," Katie said giggling slightly.

  


As they all split up Fred smiled, "See you all in Potions first class of the morning."

  


  


**A/N: Review please. **

**  
  
**

**Please! Review**

  



	5. Something special

Title: Lost and Found

Author: Angel of Darkness

Disclaimer: In case you are wondering Harry Potter still belongs to J.K Rowling, not me. Aww... And I don't own the song lyrics either.

A/N: The Song in the end of this fic is Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton.

  


Katie stood outside of the potions classroom waiting for her friends. Finally, Angelina and George arrived. "Hey Katie!" Angelina said laughing, she was holding onto George for support.

  


"What is it Angelina?" Katie asked.

  


"Angelina saw Snape this morning. She had to deliver something from McGonnagall."

  


"Really?" Katie asked, "So how is it?"

  


"My... Katie... you have to see!" she shrieked, "He's using a hat to cover it up. His classes won't pay attention, it's insane! We've caused mayhem."

  


"Angelina," came a voice from behind. Fred. "We always cause mayhem... it's sort of what we're known for."

  


"But this... this Fred is your best ever."

  


"Really?" he asked, then he pulled Katie by the arm into Snape's classroom.

  


The sight was rather outstanding. He was indeed, bald. His hair had completely fallen out. He was wearing a large wizard hat and he looked freakish. Katie held onto Fred for support, which was pointless cause he was cracking up too.

  


"Take your seats!" Snape ordered, which only made them laugh more.

  


"Oh my..." Lee Jordan looked at Snape unable to move. Then he sat down next to Fred. 

  


"Your doing Weasleys isn't it?" Lee whispered.

  


"Not mine, all Fred's idea," George said.

  


"Great job," he whispered again, "Gave him what he deserved."

  


The class got nothing done. It was the most entertaining period of the year. After that class they went to lunch at the Great Hall.

  


"Attention," Dumbledore began that afternoon's announcement, " There is going to be a ball in one week. It is for 4th years and up. I apologize for the shorthand notice, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

  


There was a lot of mixed chatter, but Katie smiled to herself. Fred was going to get the surprise of a lifetime. "A ball!" Angelina said excitedly, "My, won't that be so fun!"

  


"Sure," Lee Jordan looked over at her, "I wonder if Alicia Spinnet would want to go with me..."

  


"She will," Angelina said smiling, "Alicia's a sweet girl, and she likes you."

  


"Uh..." George said rushed, "Angelina, would you wanna go.."

  


"Yes!" she shouted, then gaining her composure said, "Yes, I'd love to."

  


Katie smiled at Fred and he smiled back. Like they were going to go without each other. "I cannot wait for this ball," Katie said.

  


"A week..." Fred said, "My potion for you will be done in exactly a week."

  


"Great," Katie turned and kissed him quickly, "You are so wonderful."

  


"I know I am," he joked.

  


~*~*~*

  


The ball came quickly. It was only an hour away. Fred rushed on the final touches on the potion. It was just about done. He was all ready in dress robes, ready for the ball.

  


He took the potion and poured it into a bottle. He rushed down to the common room to find Katie.

  


She was sitting by the fire with Angelina. She looked stunning, in pale blue robes. "Katie..." he said amazed.

  


"Fred!" she looked up nervously.

  


"Hey," he said smiling, "Katie I finished the potion... do you want to..."

  


"Sure," she said, "I'll try it. I trust you."

  


"If she blows up I am going to hurt you Fred Weasley," Angelina warned.

  


Katie took the potion Fred offered her. "I'll go to the girl's bathrooms..."

  


"Come back with memories please," Fred whispered hoping.

  


A few minutes later Katie returned crying. "Are you okay?" Fred asked.

  


"Yes, I am wonderful," she replied, "I remember everything there is to remember. My birthday is March 13th. I was born in Ireland, but we moved when I was three. My favorite subject is Transfiguration and I hate potions. My older brother's name is Daniel... I could go on and on."

  


"Oh," Fred said astounded, "Katie this is a miracle."

  


"No, I think you are a miracle."

  


"Come on," he said laughing, "Let's go down to the Great Hall, best be early to the ball."

  


"Sure," she said following him.

  


The Hall was lovely, covered in light colors. Katie waved at Alicia Spinnet who was standing with Lee Jordan.

  


"Katie?" Alicia asked, "How'd it go? I overheard you were going to get your memory back."

  


"I did," Katie laughed, "Hey, Alicia do you want me to tell Lee all those things you've said about him?"

  


"No!" Alicia pushed Lee away, "Keep your mouth shut Katie Bell."

  


Soon the ball had began. The opening song was a muggle song, very well chosen for the first dance Katie and Fred shared.

  


_You light me up and then I fall for you_

_you lay me down and then I call for you_

_stumbling on reasons that are far and few_

_I let it call come down and then some for you_

_pretty baby, don't you leave me_

_I have been saving smiles for you_

_pretty baby, why can't you see_

_your the one that I belong to_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_for your the sun that breaks the storm_

_I'll be all right, and I'll sleep sound_

_as long as you keep coming round._

  


"Pretty song," Fred whispered into Katie's ear.

  


"Yes," she said, "I love Muggle music. It's much more honest... my mum loved it too."

  


"I think I'm a fan too," Fred smiled. Katie looked over his shoulder to see Angelina and George dancing near them. Just beyond them were Alicia and Lee. Everyone was so happy.

  


_I know things can't last forever_

_but there are lessons you will never learn_

_oh just the sense of you it makes me-_

  


The music was cut off by Professor McGonagall who had an announcement. "I forgot to announce something very important," she said, "Few students in my career have proven themselves worthy of a recognition like this one..."

  


"Great, what'd Percy do now?" Fred whispered to George, but Katie began to laugh.

  


"What Katie?" he asked, but McGonagall answered for her: "The Student I am recognizing today is Mister Fred Weasley."

  


"No," Fred said looking at Katie embarrassedly.

  


"Mister Weasley's classmate, fellow Gryffindor Katie Bell had been going through quite the dilemma. Since a tragic accident at a Quidditch practice, she has had amnesia. According to this student, the problem would have been unbearable if he wasn't there for her. This kind of friendship is what Hogwarts stands for. I award sixty points to Gryffindor."

  


Katie dragged Fred to McGonagall. "He deserved it Professor..." she said smiling, "He did..."

  


Fred was blushing bright red. "No... I didn't do anything a friend wouldn't do."

  


"I admire it," McGonagall said.

  


"Surprised?" Katie asked.

  


"Yes," he said still red, "I can't believe you!"

  


"I love you," she whispered, "Thank you for being there when I was lost."

  


  


REVIEW PLEASE

  


A/N: I am so glad that I made some of you think about Fred/Katie as a pairing! Yay for my little weird ship!

  


  


  


  



End file.
